marcuzcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Marcuzcraft Online McMMO Skills ''Acrobatics Acrobatics is a misc. skill that can be useful in and out of combat, you can train it by taking fall damage without dying. Acrobatics will stop you from taking fall damage and instead give you a chance to "roll" and save yourself from sore legs. Archery ''' Archery is a combat skill used to increase your damage done with a bow, it is trained by killing both mobs and players while using a bow and arrow. Archery can also be used to retrieve arrows from dead corpses and from level 50 onwards you will start to deal more damage in combat with a bow. '''''Axes '' ''Axes is a combat skill used to increase the damage you deal with an axe, it is trained by killing both mobs and players with axes. Players with a high level in the axes skill will find themsleves dealing insane amounts of damage with an axe, this is one way to kill players in PvP by suprise. ''Excavation ''' Excavation is a non combat skill that is trained by digging blocks such as sand, dirt and gravel. Training this skill will give you the ability to dig blocks faster and find hidden treasures! Excavation is a great skill to have when planning on digging out areas in your plot or making your way through hills in the Wilderness World. '''''Fishing '' ''Fishing is a non combat skill that is trained by fishing, fishing in Marcuzcraft is more dangerous than what you're use to, we have a custom plugin that gives a chance for fish to bite you when reeling them in. Players with a high fishing level will find themselves looting awesome tools and enchanted gear. ''Herbalism Herbalism is a non combat skill that is trained by harvesting crops such as wheat and sugarcane. Herbalism is great for players who want to obtain blocks such as mossy cobblestone and stone bricks as herbalists have the ability to grow moss onto blocks. Mining ''' '' Mining is a non combat skill that is trained by mining blocks such as stone and ores. It comes with many useful abilities such as breaking blocks super fast and double drops from ores. Mining with TNT can also become a lot easier and rewarding to players with a high mining level due to the Blast Mining ability. Repair Repair is a misc. skill that is trained by repairing items such as pickaxes and swords with an anvil. You repair items by right clicking an anvil while holding the damaged item. Repairing items uses resources, for example repairing a diamond axe would require you to have diamonds in your inventory. Players with a high repair level will find themselves repairing enchanted items and getting to keep the enchantment after repair due to Arcane Forging. Swords Swords is a combat skill that is trained by killing mobs and players with the use of your swords. Players with a high level in swords will find themselves dealing high damage while weilding their sword. The Swords skill also has a very useful passive ability called Bleed that can cause your enemy to bleed out and loose hearts during combat. Taming Taming is a combat skill that is trained by taming cats and wolves and using them in combat. Taming can be very useful in PvP as your rivals will have to fight not only you but your companions. If done right Taming can be an amazing skill to use in PvP Tournemants. To get tamed animals into the Plot World you have to summon them by right clicking the ground while holding shift with 10 bones or fish in your hand, this must be done at /warp summoning or your summoned pet will disappear as soon as it is summoned. Unarmed '' Unarmed is a combat skill that is trained by killing mobs and players with your fists. This skill is very tedious to train but it holds great rewards for those with the time and effort to train it well. Players with a high level in Unarmed combat will find themselves knocking their opponents weapons out of their hands and picking them up ready to kill the enemy with their own sword. Unarmed combat can also be used to deflect arrows being shot at the player and cause them to miserably fall onto the ground. '''''Woodcutting Woodcutting is a non combat skill that is trained by chopping down trees with your fists or with an axe. Players with a high Woodcutting level can cause trees to falls to the ground in one shot and for extra logs to drop from cutting logs. More info on skills can be found on the McMMO wiki, please note that experience tables found on the McMMO wiki can differ from the actual exp rates in Marcuzcraft.